Glasses
by Vaia
Summary: "You don't kiss with your glasses on?" "No," he answered. Hinata pouted. Itahina, one shot, AU - non massacre


"Oh."

Hinata stared at Itachi in poorly concealed shock. One hand covering her opened mouth, now shaped like an "O."

"I didn't know you needed glasses."

He had on a pair of thick, plastic, red rimmed glasses that stood out extremely well against dark eyes and hair. It was just something you couldn't take your eyes off of, given its bindingly bright colour, especially since Hinata was not used to seeing anything on his face.

"I usually wear contacts"

"Ah."

That made sense. After the surgery, a normal person wouldn't be able to see with a 20/20 vision. While the procedure did improve his eyesight, he would never see the clear blue sky again, at least not without help of modern day technology. Hinata silently berated herself for letting that fact slip. Just because this is Itachi, doesn't mean he wasn't human.

She found her eyes lingering back to the red rims of his glasses again.

"Does it look bad?"

"Oh, not at all!"

Hinata could feel her cheeks heat up as she realised he had seen her starring.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing you with glasses..."

He looked really nice in them... Hinata mentally scolded herself again for thinking that. It wasn't like he didn't normally look good...

" What happened to your contacts?"

Hinata was curious now. Itachi wasn't the kind to lose things or break them. He simply wasn't. If things had to be taken care of a certain way, he'll do it. And he'll do it right.

"My little brother got angry at me for giving him a curfew so he hid them somewhere."

Hinata couldn't stop a snort.

"You gave Sasuke a _curfew_?"

"Yes. I'm worried about what pranks Naruto and Sakura might be including him in."

Hinata gave a soft laugh as she silently agreed. Just the other day Team 7 had bought out all the sake in Konoha in order to bargain with Tsunade for a S rank mission. It was during the night when Itachi had been assigned to guard the Hokage tower. Tsunade had docked his pay for a week saying it was his fault for not watching over Sasuke properly as an older brother. To quote Tsunade: "How could you let a minor buy out all the alcohol in the city?" (Anyone could tell it was Sasuke who dished out his family fortune to pay for all the bottles.) So now, Itachi is working diligently for the Hokage. Without pay for the rest of the week.

"Well, I made you a bento since you're not getting any pay this week."

Itachi chuckled.

"Well at least I'm receiving something this week."

Hinata smiled.

"I can help you look around town with my Byakugan for them. Knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't have left them in the Uchiha residents."

Itachi smiled back.

"He wouldn't have."

Knowing Itachi was fine with her help, she silently activated her bloodline as she sat down next to Itachi who began eating.

"The eggs are a lot sweeter this time."

"Is it too sweet this time?"

She remembered making a regular tamagoyaki for him the first. He was polite, eating her food with a smile. But, midway through the meal, he had accidentally let his mask slip and confessed to having a sweet tooth. He had apologised right after (food still in his mouth), saying it wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed the meal, but that he just liked sweet things. She then responded with just as many manners as he had (flustering and waving her hands like a maniac) that she cooked the food for him to enjoy so she'd appreciate the honest opinion. Since then, he had been honest with his taste buds and critique. All of which were biased towards sweet things.

"No, it's perfect."

Hinata mentally added "talk-privately-with-Tsunade-about-scheduling-Itachi-a -check-up-for-diabetes" to the list of discussion topics on the next board meeting that all the clans had to attend.

"Oh!"

Hinata was looking to the distance with her Byakugan with a smile on her face. She found a pair of contacts hidden in the Academy's lost and found. While it could have been someone else's lens from the Academy, she knew it wasn't do to the Uchiha symbol on the case and while everything was messily thrown in the lost and found room, the lens were carefully placed on the highest ledge of a shelf that was suspiciously cleaner than the other ledges. The best place to hide things was to have things in plain sight after all.

"Did you find it?"

Hinata deactivated her bloodline and turned to him. Itachi leaned his head towards her and silently chewed as he waited for her answer. It'll be a shame, really. He looked magnificent with those glasses on. If she told them where they were, she'll never get to see Glasses-Itachi again.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll want it back after where it's been."

Itachi raised a brow.

"How bad?"

"It's with Kakashi sensei's porn stash."

"Okay. Now where is it really?"

Itachi knew she was lying since Sasuke wouldn't be able to sneak into Kakashi's apartment unnoticed. If he did hide it in there, it meant that Kakashi had allowed him. If he allowed it to happen, it meant he knew about Itachi's predicament. If he knew about it, that meant he should have gotten teased (a lot) by the older man.

Hinata puffed her cheeks and looked away from him.

"If I told you, then I won't see you in glasses again..."

Well...He would've found his contacts in the end, with or without her help, Hinata surmised.

Itachi was slightly taken back by her confession.

"Well, if you'll like, I can wear these whenever I come to see you."

"No need. I wouldn't want you poking your eyes out to take them off every time you want to see me."

"It's not a problem. I can wash my hands after poking my eyes out, if you're worried about sanitation."

"What about when I meet you at the front gate after your missions? The glasses will only break in your pack when you bring them just to wear them after the mission."

"They won't break."

"Haha, of course not."

Hinata leaned in to peck his lips.

"It's fine, Itachi. Just wear them once in a while around me when you're too lazy to put on your contacts, alright? It's only a treat when it's not too often."

"Hn. I suppose."

Itachi took his glasses off with one hand and cupped Hinata's face in the other. Hinata leaned in meet the kiss in the middle.

"You don't kiss with your glasses on?"

"No."

Hinata pouted.

* * *

 **A/N** Knowing that someone read this little oneshot fills me with determination. Determination for what? ...I don't know... Well this came from a cute little prompt from tumblr:

 _Imagine Person A of your OTP hiding Person B's contact lenses because they love their glasses so much._

 _otpprompts . tumblr_

Obviously not exactly what happened in this one (something you would've known if you read it) but this was how it fanned out to be. I hope you didn't cringe too much from my bad writing and non-beta'd paragraphs.


End file.
